The Youngest Mikaelson
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Jeremy have secrets and very few knows them but what secrets will he raveled to the Mikaelson family, The Salvatore brothers, Elena and friends. How does this deals with Henrik Mikaelson, The Youngest Mikaelson
1. Chapter 1

Damon and Stefan watch as the Mikaelson family deals with Klaus but both of them could say that they were glad that Klaus for once had an ounce of fear in him.

'' You free to go, this is family business'' Elijah Mikaelson told both Damon and Stefan without looking at them

As the Salvatore brothers were about leave the mansion, they heard the door opening and then Jeremy Gilbert walked in the room with a smile on his face at the sight of the Salvatore brothers and the Mikaelson family.

'' Jeremy what are you doing here'' Stefan asked

'' I'm here Stefan because I heard that dear old Niklaus had gotten himself into tight a pickle'' Jeremy said to Stefan and others which the Mikaelsons are shock that Jeremy knows Klaus's full name

'' What who are you'' Rebekah asked Jeremy

'' I'm Jeremy Gilbert well that the name I go by but if you really want me to tell you who I really am, we need Elena and Caroline so Stefan go get them while we go sit and wait shall we. Oh bring Bonnie too I would hate to tell this story again'' Jeremy said/asked them as he went to the couch and sat down while both Damon and Stefan left to get the girls

When Damon and Stefan were back with all three girls, they went to where Jeremy and the Mikaelsons were in the living room.

'' Now that we all here Jeremy why don't you tell us how you knew Klaus full name'' Damon asked Jeremy

'' Not yet we are still waiting for one more person, ah here she is'' Jeremy said as the door leading to the living room opens to raveled Esther the mother of the Mikaelson siblings

'' Now I can begin the story of the youngest Mikaelson, oh and Esther I'm Jeremy Gilbert''

'' Well that the name he goes by and I'm Damon this is Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie the little witch. Now on with the story''

'' Wait this is about Henrik, he's dead'' Rebekah growl upset that thy had to hear about her brother ''death''

'' Oh he's very much alive well undead but anyway the story begins in 10th century, there were a family a father, mother and their three sons which were Mikael, Esther, Aaron, Elijah and Finn they had lived in eastern Europe until Aaron had died at a young age. The Family moved to the New World which we now call Mystic Falls after Esther's friend and Mentor Ayana told them about it. While they lived in the New World Mikael and Esther had more children Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik but we all know Niklaus is their half-brother but who cares about that expects Mikael. One night Niklaus and Henrik went out to see the werewolves changed which was forbidden and Henrik pay the price, he was dead so Niklaus had to carry his dead brother body back home.'' Jeremy said as his finish the first part of the story

'' Why are we hearing about their brother he's dead'' Damon asked bored

'' Like I said to Rebekah he's very much undead, on ward with the story'' Jeremy said

'' Esther wanted Ayana to help Henrik but she should not, so both Mikael and Esther wanted to make sure that their other children would not die. So with Ayana help they perform the immortality spell on their children and their selves using various things included Tatia Petrova's blood. But what they did not know that the immortality spell didn't just work on them it somehow also work on bringing Henrik back as an Original Vampire.''

'' Wait are you telling us that my youngest son is alive'' Esther asked Jeremy

'' Why yes, yes I am'' Jeremy said

'' How can you know that'' Klaus asked Jeremy harshly as Caroline went to him

'' Well lets carry on with the story if you want answers but first Sage, Katerina please do some in'' Jeremy said/asked as the two newcomers came in the room. Sage went to Finn happily while Katherine aka Katerina sat down next to Jeremy

**Please Review but if you have anything bad or ride to say, I don't want to hear it, Thank You**

**This May and will have characters from the books in it and why do you think Jeremy knows all this?**


	2. Chapter 2

'' But when Henrik woke up as an Original Vampire, he didn't have no memories so he ran and he ran until he ran into Klaus an pure blooded vampire who became a father, brother and a friend to him. In 1492, Klaus was asked by Baron von Swartzschild to turn his sickly fifth teen year old daughter Katerina von Swartzschild. When Katerina woke up and saw Henrik standing over her, she did something that surprises him she jump up and kiss him on the lips. Klaus did not like it as his didn't want anyone take Henrik away from him so he told Katerina that loving Henrik was forbidden. Henrik and Katerina however didn't care they loved each other which lead it Henrik being daggered by Klaus''

'' Remained you of someone else we know who like to dagger people'' Rebekah asked her brothers Elijah, Finn and Kol, all expect Elijah heard as he heard Jeremy said me twice in the story before corrected himself

'' _Can it be you Henrik''_ Elijah thought

'' Hush Rebekah I want to hear about my youngest'' Esther told her daughter

'' Well Henrik had stayed neutralized until the fifteenth century when the dagger was pull out by five year old girl named Annabelle. Henrik then saw how evil and twisted Klaus was and what worse was Katerina his Katerina became just like him so he left both Klaus and Katerina. He travel the world visiting place by place, country by country, state by state until he notice a vampire running from something he went to help her. The vampire told him her name Katerina Petrova and what she was running from his brother Niklaus. Henrik was at first shock that he met a woman with the same first name as his first love but he soon got over the shock and helped her escape.'' Jeremy said as Elena up

'' Do any of you have food cause Bonnie and I are hungry'' Elena asked the Mikaelson family

'' Yes right this way Elena'' Esther led Elena to the kitchen

'' Does she know where the kitchen is'' Jeremy asked Elijah

'' Mother will find it but Jeremy can talk to you'' Elijah said then asked

'' Hmm no not right now'' Jeremy said as Esther and Elena brought back food for everyone even though most don't have to eat

'' Now let's resume, right after Henrik save Katerina Petrova and after he saw Elijah and Niklaus from a far he remember everything. After that moment, he continues to travel and save Katerina Petrova every time she was in trouble. Henri decided to watch after Katerina and his brothers and sister in secret but he was also angry Niklaus for daggered their family. In 1994, Henri came to Mystic Falls using a different name and a different form which he uses a device that a certain witch has giving him.'' Jeremy finishes the story but the others think he lift out parts of the story

'' Jeremy how do you know all this and about Henrik and their family'' Elena asked her brother

'' Because Jeremy isn't who he say he is, right Henrik'' Damon said as Jeremy took off his watch that he always worn and when he took it off his Jeremy Gilbert ''mask'' disappear and reveled Henrik Mikaelson the forever fifth teen year old original vampire

**Please Review but if you have anything bad or ride to say, I don't want to hear it, Thank You **


End file.
